Arne Starr
Arne Starr is a comic book illustrator who worked on a number of comics published by DC Comics. He also appeared in 's as an ''Enterprise'' engineer with the rank of lieutenant commander. Starr graduated from Newtown High School in Queens, New York in 1968, where he majored in Mechanical Drawing. Although he completed this major, he changed his major to Art prior to graduating. He then moved on to the Pratt/Phoenix Art School, a division of Pratt Institute, in New York City, where he received training as an illustrator. He graduated second in his class in 1975. He has worked on more art on Star Trek comics than anyone before or since. He has also supplied artwork of various Trek actors and other Sci-Fi show guests for many, many conventions over the years. Starr is also an actor courtesy of the late Mark Lenard, whom he trained under for a couple of years at the Corner Loft Studio in New York, New York. Starr also worked as an actor at the Full Sail School in Orlando, Florida and many years of stage in both CT and FL. Making his film debut in the 2005 independent comedy Raw Footage, Starr later appeared in the 2007 drama/comedy Man in the Chair, starring Christopher Plummer and featuring Ellen Geer, George Murdock, and Tracey Walter. He also appeared in the popular 2007 comedies Blades of Glory and I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry. In addition, Starr can briefly be seen in the 2007 Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks SKG blockbuster Transformers, scripted by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. He also filmed a role in Paramount Pictures' blockbuster adaptation of Marvel Comics' Iron Man, but his scene was deleted from the final cut (he can be seen in the DVD outtakes in the scene set in Dubai). However, he recently shot another role in the upcoming sequel, Iron Man 2. His other film credits include the comedies Bedtime Stories and Hotel For Dogs. Starr's television appearances include episodes of Jericho and 5 seasons of episodes of Grey's Anatomy where his attending physician character was named "Arne". He has also been regularly seen on AMC's Mad Men, Fox's Bones, Desperate Housewives, Monk, and much more. His upcoming television appearances include the role of a tailor on the spin-off series NCIS: Los Angeles and a role in the upcoming season of Scrubs, which stars Ken Jenkins. Star Trek comic credits :As an inker unless otherwise noted. * ''Star Trek'': ** #1: "The Return!" ** #2: "The Sentence" ** #3: "Death Before Dishonor" ** #4: "Repercussions" ** #5: "Fast Friends" ** #6: "Cure All" ** #7: "Not... Sweeney!" ** #8: "Going, Going..." ** #9: "... Gone!" ** #10: "The First Thing We Do..." ** #11: "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" ** #12: "Trial and Error!" ** #13: "A Rude Awakening!" ** #14: "Great Expectations!" ** #15: "Tomorrow Never Knows!" ** #16: "Worldsinger" ** #19: "Once a Hero..." ** #20: "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" ** #21: "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" ** #22: "Mission: Muddled" ** #24: "Target: Mudd!" ** #25: "Class Reunion" ** #26: "Where There's a Will..." ** #27: "Secrets..." ** #31: "Veritas Part II: Sacrifices and Survivors" ** #32: "Veritas Part III: Danger... On Ice!" ** #34: "The Tree of Life, The Branches of Heaven" ** #35: "Divide... and Conquer" ** #36: "Battle Stations!" ** #38: "Consequences!" ** #39: "Collision Course" ** #40: "Showdown!" ** #41: "Runaway" ** #42: "A Little Adventure!" ** #43: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" ** #45: "A Little Man-to-Man Talk" ** #46: "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" ** #47: "Deceptions! Part Two" ** #48: "Deceptions! Part Three" ** #50: "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" ** #51: "Renegade" ** #52: "Epic Proportions" ** #53: "Time Crime Part 1" ** #54: "Time Crime Part Two: Nightmares!" ** #55: "Time Crime Part Three: Time... to Time!" ** #56: "Time Crime Part Four: Call Back Yesterday" ** #57: "Time Crime The Conclusion: Seems Like Old Times" ** #61: "Door in the Cage" ** #62: "The Alone" ** #63: "The Alone Part Two" ** #64: "Gary" ** #65: "Bait... and Switch" ** #66: "Rivals Part 1" ** #67: "Rivals Part 2" ** #68: "Rivals The Conclusion" ** #69: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part One" ** #70: "A Wolf... in Cheap Clothing Part Two" ** #72: "A Wolf... in ¢heap Clothing The Conclusion" * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': ** #1 "... Where No One Has Gone Before!" ** #2 "Spirit in the Sky!" ** #3 "Q Factor" ** #4 "Q's Day" ** #5 "Q Affects!" ** #6 "Here Today" * ''Annual Star Trek'': ** #2 "Starfleet Academy!" ** #3 "Homeworld" * ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'': ** #19 "Mission of Mercy" * Others: ** "Who's Who in Star Trek 2" ** "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" ** "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" External links * ArneStarr.com - official site * * Arne Starr at LinkedIn.com * Category:Star Trek comic ink artists Category:Movies performers